Scarlet Tears
by Xx-Loulabelle-xX
Summary: an evil villain, a damsel in distress and a Jonas Brother? maybe life isnt so different from the fairytales after all.. but does it always have a happy ending? ... sorry for the sucky summary! warning: contains scenes of rape and violence and bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Jonas Brother's fanfic**

**Characters: **

Frankie Jonas- 12

Kaytee Carmichael- 17

Amelia Cortez- 20 3s

Nick Jonas- 20

Kelly Johnson- 22 /3s

Joe Jonas- 22

Natasha Rhodes- 24 3s

Kevin Jonas- 25

'Uncle' James McCaffrey-39

Al Mortimer- 42

Denise Jonas- 45 3s

Kevin Jonas- 46

...…

**Story:**

**Chapter 1: **

"_Kaytee! Get your stupid, fat, lazy arse in here. NOW!" _

I sighed, just a typical Sunday night, hell, just a typical night in this household. I trudged into the kitchen wondering what I was supposed to have done now.

"_Yes Uncle James?"_ I asked

"_Where is my favourite shirt? You were supposed to have had it dry cleaned and ready for me! Where the fuck is it?"_ he screamed

"_It's where all the dry cleaning goes when I bring it back, hung up in your wardrobe"_ I replied.

SMACK!

I stumbled back from the sheer force of the hit, banging my hip on the table.

"_Don't you smart mouth me, you little slut! After all I've done for you! You're nothing but an ungrateful whore! Just you wait till I get back tonight; I'll show you just how much of a whore you really are"_ he sneered.

Tears prickled my eyes but I willed them not to fall. I kept my eyes cast downwards. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear. With one last punch, this time to my ribs, I slid down to the floor. James left the kitchen, making sure to step on me on his way out. I stayed in my foetal position until I heard the front door slam, indicating he'd gone to the pub and I had a few hours to myself.

I picked myself up and made my way to my en-suite. I looked in the mirror to observe the damage. He was smart, my hair would cover up the bruises to the side of my head and of course, no-one would see the marks upon my ribs. I touched them lightly, hissing in pain. Thankfully they weren't as bad as what they usually were but the night was far from over. I spent the next few hours going through the nightly cleaning schedule, only having a small jam sandwich to satiate my hunger.

Once I'd finished I crawled into my bed and snuggled deep into the quilts. I prayed that James would stay out tonight, that he wouldn't come home for once. I heard the front door slam and heavy footsteps up the stairs. My heart sank; again it looked like my prayers weren't going to be answered. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that tonight would be different.

A loud creak sounded throughout the room as the door opened and he approached my bed. He dragged me from it and threw me across towards the door. He continued to kick, slap and punch me. I think he also bit my shoulder at one point but the pain was too much to feel it properly. It went on for what seemed hours before he launched me back onto my bed and left, slamming the door on the way out. I curled up in a ball under my covers, tears streaming down my face. Eventually my breathing evened out and I began to drift off into a deep sleep already dreading the nightmares that I knew would come. Out of one hell, straight into another, neither or which I could ever escape.

11 years since this all began, every single night this has happened, no matter how much I begged God to make it stop. Four thousand and fifteen nights of pure torture and I wasn't sure how many more I could survive through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i replaced Chapter 1 after i noticed a few errors. i changed the ending just slightly to fit my plot better but dont worry its nothing too significant. i also think its took off my a/n for the first so i would just like to say that i love all my readers. thank you so much for taking time out of your life to read some of my work. i really appreciate it. i would be even more grateful if you looked at that sxy review button ;) come on.. you know you want to... ;) 3 disclaimer: unfortunatley i own nothing but the plow... and Kaytee... the rest all belongs to the wonderful JBro's ... le sigh.. maybe one day... i wish ;) 3 anywho.. enjoy! :) 3 xxxx**

Chapter 2:

_BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! _I slapped at the alarm clock a few times before I managed to hit the snooze button. I groaned as pain radiated through my body; James' handiwork from last night. I hopped into the shower and let the hot water mask my tears and ease my aching body. I quickly got dressed into my uniform consisting of a baby blue flared skirt with a dark blue trim, matching dark blue shirt with mid sleeves, a small white apron, a baby blue cap and black pumps.

In my opinion the skirt was far too short and the shirt too tight but that's how 'uncle' James like his workers. He owned a sleazy diner downtown where I and two other girls worked. The girls were bitchy and pretentious and constantly mocked me; I was too skinny, too short, my eyes were the colour of mud, my hair was too brown, too long, and too curly, anything they could think of really. It was like a sport to them.

I suppose in comparison to my home life, work wasn't too bad. At least there James couldn't openly treat me the same as he did behind closed doors. My shifts were long and tiresome; 6am-10pm was probably more than anyone could take but I had got used to it and just got on with it.

I arrived at the back door promptly at 5.30 and started to open up. I filled up all the condiments and readied the cash register. James arrived at 6 with the fry cook, James and transferred the money from the safe to the till. I gave all the tables an extra wipe and flipped the sign on the door to open.

It wasn't 15 minutes until we got our first customers. I was mildly surprised seems no-one really came in until later but we had been known to get the odd traveller or businessman. I picked up my notepad and pen and approached the booth. There were four men sat there, in the back corner was a large, portly man with a bald head, his skin reminded me of the colour of chocolate; the thought of which made me smile, next to him was a younger man, probably only a few years older than me. He smiled at me as I brushed down my apron and introduced myself.

"_Hello, im Kaytee and I'll be your server today; what can I get you?"_ I asked

"_Hey, im Nick, these are my brothers Joe and Kevin, this is Rob and I will have whatever tastes good"_ he replied, motioning to the others at the table as he introduced them. I giggled to myself quietly.

"_I'll let you in on a secret, nothing tastes good here; if you want something edible, I'd go for the waffles" _

Nick grinned and nodded "_I think we'll all have the waffles then, thank you"_

"_I'll do you one better, I'll make them myself and bring them with your coffee" _

Once I had established the others didn't want anything different I headed for the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients. James wouldn't mind, he would be happy with anything so long as he didn't have to do any work. I quickly made them and poured the coffee into a large pot. I picked up the tray and headed back to the table.

_"Here you are, I hope you enjoy"_ I caught Joe's eye as I placed his plate in front of him. He winked which caused me to blush. I smiled gently and excused myself to continue with my morning duties and to serve the other customers that were starting to trickle in. I kept them supplied with fresh coffee as they sat chatting in the booth, one of the other girls, Mari, had come in for her shift so I was able keep my eye on when they needed a refill.

I flitted around the café serving everyone, just managing to keep up with the sudden flurry of customers. Once I was finally able to take a breath I glanced over to the four boys and noticed them getting ready to leave. They seemed to be in a rush so I headed over with their bill. I placed it in the centre of the table.

_"I hope everything was to your satisfaction?" _I asked politely, I glanced at Joe.

"_Oh yes. It was more than satisfactory, the best damn waffles I've ever had the pleasure to taste" _replied Kevin. I smiled and moved back to let them all out. They all bid me goodbye and headed out onto the cold streets pulling their caps down and collars up, probably to keep warm I mused. I watched them hurry into the distance before I started clearing the table. I picked up the money they had left a £50 note for breakfast that only came to £14.75? I knew it had to be a mistake. I quickly moved the cups to the middle so I didn't knock one off. My fingers brushed against something cool, smooth and metal. There, just behind the sugar bowl was a state of the art Iphone. It must have been Joe's!

I scooped up the phone and the money and ran out into the street calling them to come back. I rushed down to the corner but I was too late. They were no where in sight. I slipped them into my pocket of my apron and headed back. I would try to figure out what to do with them later when I didn't have too much work to do.

I never got around to working out what to do with the phone until much later in the evening. I was just sweeping the floors after the staff left. James was in the back office, most likely working out the profits. The phone began to buzz causing me to jump in fright. I plucked it from the pocket and looked at the screen. It was a phone call from his mother. I presumed she would know what to do. I took a deep breath and slid it across to answer it.

_"hello? Joe? Im glad I managed to catch you before you headed over to Germany, I know you boys don't get proper reception over there. We really need to look into that. I don't think I could stand a week not being able to talk to you all. I miss you all so much, so does your father, and Frankie, he's asking me if he can come visit you guys on the last bit of your tour, I told him no of course, you will be much too busy and I wouldn't be able to spend enough time looking after him if we have to go on the road, what with having my cake business to run and all. Joe? Honey? Are you there? Can you not hear me? Oh dear…" _

I stared at the phone for a moment in shock before I finally managed to speak.

"_um. Hello? Hi. Im sorry, uh, this isn't Joe. My name is Kaytee, I live in London. I work at a small café here, Joe came here for breakfast and seems to have left his phone. I was just wondering if you knew how I could get it back to him? _

"_Oh, hello, sorry, that's my boy for you. Im sure he would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on. Im his mother, Denise. Unfortunately the boys will be out of range for around a week. I would ask you to send it via post to our address but I don't really want it getting in to the wrong hands, there are many important contacts on there. Would you mind if I spoke with my husband and I can try to get in touch with the boys, we can see where we go from there." _she replied.

We spoke a little longer and made arrangements for her to contact me in the morning with a plan. I hung up and tried to wrap my head around it all. From what I could gather from the conversation the boys seemed to be pretty important, possibly famous. If they were on a tour perhaps they were in a band? I couldn't say for sure as I rarely manage to get out of the house save for the café and occasionally the corner store if we ran out of something suddenly. I finished tidying up and locked the doors.

Just as I was finishing I heard James moving around signalling he was almost ready to head home, well to the pub while I cooked dinner anyways. I grabbed my coat and bag and scurried out. If I beat him home I could have a few minutes to myself before starting his tea. I didn't get any food tonight as it was a Monday; that was one of his rules. I was only allowed one meal per day; breakfast on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, dinner on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays, and lunch on a Saturday so it fit around his schedule. He also had to monitor what went on my plate. It ensured he didn't spend more than he had to.

I decided to make him simple spaghetti bolognaise. It was his favourite so I couldn't really go wrong. I had just plated it up when he stumbled through the door, drunk as a skunk, as per usual. He fell into his chair at the table and I placed his plate in front of him before backing away and going about the housework I had to do before I went to bed. I finally finished just as he shoved his plate away showing he was done. I picked it up and took it to the sink to start the washing up. He had been awfully quiet tonight; maybe I was finally going to get a break! I smiled and let myself relax a little.

"_That was the worst meal I had ever had. God can you not get anything right you stupid cow?" _he screamed suddenly. I dropped the pan I was holding into the water causing it to splash over the sides, all over me, the counter and the floor. I spun around to see him stomping towards me, his eyes glinting with malice and hatred for my very existence. I tried to brace myself as he finally reached me and gripped my forearms tightly. It didn't work and he sent me skidding across the kitchen. I needed to get out of here. I had savings he didn't know about. I could do it. I HAD to do it. Somehow, someway I was going to escape this prison before he ended up killing me once and for all…..


End file.
